Kitten Mistakes
by Tide-Ackerman
Summary: Eren normally did his chores very well and never made problems for is superiors, but something is changing. Lemon, LevixEren, Neko Eren, Tall Levi (Computer codes should be gone within 2-4 hours, if someone would message me when they do go away I would greatly appreciate it.)


Kitten Mistakes

I, Eren Jaeger, am a dumbass of epic proportions for five reasons. Every Monday in the Survey Corps base is cleaning Monday. Everything was going fine and dandy for once with cleaning day, absolutely nobody complained for once. As soon as I was done with the male bathroom I had rushed to one of the smaller libraries in search of Levi so I could figure out what to clean next. Upon entering the room I tripped over a bucket of dirty mop water, said water rushed out onto Levi's freshly mopped floor. "Tch, you shitty brat, look at my floor's," he gives me a stern look before starting towards me "You're going to re-clean every inch of the room Jeager." He says then proceeds to stomp out of the room dropping the mop down in front of my trembling body. "Yes sir!" I saluted sloppily. "Tch."

On Tuesday, I sat between Armin and Mikasa eating dinner and laughing. "And get this guys, it crashes to shore." Armin joked about the outside world and how strange it sounded. "Wow. Imagine that, soft sand, a nice breeze, and cold blue waves." Mikasa sighed out with a look of wonder. "Yeah Mikasa exactly, apparently at the end of the day, it turns colors and there are thousands, no billions it says here, of critters living in the water, that doesn't sound safe." Armin worries scanning the book he carries carefully. "Armin, I'm sure they're no more dangerous than us." I said with a small laugh. I screamed as a hot sensation passed over my body. "So sorry Jeager boy, it must have fallen off my tray." Jean said. I looked up at him with disdain and hatred clearly painted over my features. "You shit head, accident, this is not an accident." I shout as I quickly stand in front of jean cocky face. He grins' "What are you going to do about it Jeager." I clenched my fist as Jean walked closer to me bumping his chest to mine. He leans down to my ear "Do something Jeager, either way I'll be fucking your sister tonight." I angrily send a punch directed to Jean's face that blocks it and laughs at me. "Seriously Jeager that's all you've got." I growl aggressively at him before sending a few more punches his way. Jean grabs my hair slamming my face down into the wooden ground the cafeteria making blood come out. Around me I can hear other soldiers laughing, shouting, and carrying on. I crack my eyes open seeing Mikasa attempting to come to me but Armin, thankfully, holding her back. Before I can get up I feel a pain on my back as I go rolling into the nearest wall. Behind me I hear Jean laughing loudly before he to makes a sound of pain and coughing. All noises cease to exist as his footsteps echo across the room towards me. I look up with fuzzy eyes at Corporal Levi who kicks me once more in the stomach before he turns abruptly towards the rest of the cadets. "Are you shitty brats serious, this is why animals are better than humans, an accurate depiction, I want this room cleared out and spotless in 15 minutes." He says before turning and walking off with Commander Erwin in tow.

Wednesday night I was forced to clean the stables, normally this was a job Levi enjoyed doing himself, but as punishment for yesterday, it is my chore now. I had already completed 22 horse stables when a wave of fatigue hit me. I stretched tall letting out a tall yawn and giggling. Turning my head I couldn't help but stare longingly at a soft looking stack of hay in a corner. I lazily dragged my body over before plopping down on the hay; I promised that I would only close my eyes for a moment. A moment turned into an hour, and hour turned to two. Instead of awaking due to natural causes I was awakened by a punch in the face than no other than Corporal Levi. "Are you serious, you. Are. The. Shitiest. Brat." I held my throbbing cheek while looking up at Corporal Levi, "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I jus-" "Jeager, I really can't bring myself to care, just finish the damn job, you missed dinner so hurry to bed afterwards, I'll send Hanji to lock you in your cell later." Levi then glided away, this week has been the horrible, and it's only Wednesday.

The next day was the worst day. It was Thursday morning when I awoke from my bed stretching and letting a sloppy grin overtake my face; I had never felt so rested before. I rubbed my eyes before stepping out of my bed onto the cold stone. "Jeager you down there." A voice shouted from above the stairs. "Yea, why?" I shout back as I steadily walked from my room ascending the room. "Are you aware training started an hour and thirty minutes ago." It was commander Erwin who stood at the entrance to the dungeon I was kept in. "Are you serious sir?" I said suddenly rushing to get up the steps. "Eren, I don't joke." Erwin said with arms crossed as he moved to the side making room for me to pass. I'm most certain you know how this goes, Levi publicly beat me to a pulp in front of the soldiers before telling me to see him in his office tomorrow morning.

That is where I find myself this Friday morning. I took a deep breath before knocking on Corporals door. "Come in Jeager." Without a moments hesitation I slipped into his office closing the door behind me and coming to stand in a formal pose before Corporal Levi. "Eren, do you know why I called you here."

"I believe so sir."

"Then enlighten me." Corporal says as he stands from his chair walking around his desk.

"I've done nothing but screw up, after screw up sir."

"It would seem you have enough brain to understand you're an idiot and a failure at least."

I winced at his words before gently biting my lip and daring a look up at Levi, he is dressed in standard army equipment with a scowl on his face, when our eyes connect he slaps me hard against my face. I cry out in pain holding my cheek; it's the same one he hit two days ago. "Oh, sorry, did that hurt?"

"No sir."

"Don't lie."

"Yes sir, it hurt very much, I think I have internal bruising." I whimper in fear of another hit to the face.

"I said don't lie, not act like a damned child."

"I'm sorry Corporal."

"Just shut up already."

I hang my head still clutching my throbbing cheek, "Put your hands down Eren."

I do as the Corporal asks leaving my head hung in defeat; _I am a failure._ Cold hands suddenly grasp my chin yanking it up so my tear-flooded eyes meet their steel gray ones. I let out a sob not able to hold back my emotions anymore. Corporal raises an eyebrow at my actions before letting out a deep sigh. I gasp as he start to wipe my tears away with his thumb and gives me a ghost of a smile. "My Brat." I sniffle about to ask him what he said incase I heard him wrong, but to soon his soft lips were caressing mine. I pushed him back slightly "C-Corporal?" Levi went on ignoring me and instead tilted my head slightly to the left resting his hot mouth on my pink neck. I let out a soft moan as he sucked and bite into the skin there, I had never actually been with a female, or a man.

"Eren, please let me live out my dreams, even if it's just this once, even if you want to forget it all in the morning," Corporal looked up to me unguarded eyes "Just this once." I suck in a nervous voice, "Of coarse Corporal Levi." I breathe out. "Call me Levi for now, okay." "Yes… Levi." Levi brushes his hand down my backside before slightly backing up and taking a look at me. "You're so beautiful Eren." "Th-thank you Levi." I say as I blush a dark red. Levi smiles at me, in that moment I felt my heart do flips and my stomach twist as if a volcano has erupted within. I hesitantly reach an arm out to touch Levi's smile, all the while, he watches with curiosity etched into his features. I finally rest my hand against his face before I stand on my toes connecting our lips once more. Levi quickly replies back with a rougher kiss than from earlier. I gasp as he grasp my behind and hoist me up around his waist. "I'm going to make you feel new things Eren." I let out a breathy moan resting my open mouth to his neck as he throws me on his bed.

I looked up from under my lashes to see Levi taking off his shirt revealing his toned stomach and arms to me. He grins at me before slowly getting on all fours above me and returning his lips to mine where we share a hot kiss with one another. "God, you're so beautiful." I blush even deeper if possible as Levi laughs at me. "Do you trust me beautiful?" He says and brushes a hand on my neck. "Yes Levi." I mumble before I feel his hands undoing my pants. I moan out loudly when he takes my manhood into his hands pumping me slowly. I cover my mouth to quite my moans. "No baby let me hear you moan my name." Levi says before I feel one of his cold hands pull the rest of my pants off, I let out a gasp as I felt a widening sensation in my butthole; Levi had entered two fingers into me smiling slightly at my reddened face. I bite my lip before moaning Levi's name loud and clear when he adds a third finger and starts to move them in and out. "Eren you're so damn tight." He says as he attaches his warm mouth to my neck gracing it with hickies on the left side. His other hand, stripes his pants enough so he may kneel over me comfortably. He puts three of his digits at my mouth "Suck on them Eren." I open my mouth to take his fingers in, at first I am clumsy with them but I soon close my mouth around them as I make sure to spread them over greedily with my saliva. Levi groans as he watches my mouth attack his long slender fingers before he pulls them out attacking my lips with his and replacing his fingers down at my hole.

Levi swirls our tongues together slowly but roughly. I gasp when I suddenly feel a hard object poking at my entrance and at the same time feel an ache on my head, tech, nails, and small of my back. "Ow Levi, what are you doing?" I say breathlessly once Levi pulls away to breath. "I'm going to give you all of my love." He says with a cocky grin before prodding my hole a bit more. "Just hurry please, it really hurts Levi." I cry out. "Eren, this isn't something yo-" I interrupt the raven-haired male with tears in my eyes "Just do it, please." Levi sighs in defeat hanging his head slightly before chuckling, "You asked for it Eren, Bite my shoulder, okay." Levi says as he comes closer to me taking my head and positioning it on his neck. I do as he says while he grips his covers tightly in his hands before he gives a great thrust into me. I scream loudly into his shoulder as tears fall down my face as not only does my entrance hurt, but the points I mention earlier also.

Levi keeps himself in me before finally pushing himself up so he can get a good look at me. "Eren?" I sniffle, "Yes Levi." I say as calmly as possible even though his expression is scaring me. He reaches a hand above my head only to rub something that makes me moan out loudly and jerk my hips against his. Levi moans and chuckles at the same time before he rubs another one with his fingers and I find myself jerking against him violently as he moans in response. "Eren, stop it baby."

"Me stop, no, you stop, what are you even touching." "Eren… Eren you grew ears, and a tail." Levi said then laughed slightly. "What are you talking about Levi?" I say as I try to sit up. "Forget it, don't move yet Eren, we aren't even close to done." I sigh and roll my eyes at him. I scream nearly as loud as the first time when Levi suddenly pulls out of me. "Sorry baby." He says as he places a tender kiss on my forehead. I whimper in reply as Levi traces a letter on my waist. "Lift your arms quickly." Within seconds Levi removes my shirt and flips me so I'm lying on my belly. Taking his hands to my waist, Levi slightly pulls me up but lets me rest my weight on my forearms with my back arched.

"Just like that Eren." Levi whispers before he pushes back into me. It hurts slightly less than the last time so I let out a slight yelp in Levi's pillow before I feel him start to thrust into me multiple times. I let out the loudest moan when I feel Levi wrap his fingers around the base of something on the small of my back while the other plays with the top of my head again." Little did I know, I had grown a tail and ears and Levi was having a field day finding all of the spots that made me cry out. A warm feeling proceeded to build up in my stomach as Levi hit a spot inside me that made me close my eyes. "L-Levi, Y-Y-You feel to good." I stutter before I cum all over his sheets, I open my eyes to see his sheets are torn up with claw marks and fingers are deeply embedded into those sheets. "Tch, you bad brat." Levi says before he thrust faster and harder into me. I feel a warm sensation fill me up and Levi thrust in me the hardest he has. He grunts loudly before releasing my backside and resting his lips to my neck. "You destroyed my covers baby."

"I'm so sorry Levi."

"This should be the last of your worries," he says as he slowly pulls out of me. "Come here baby."

I try to move but find my hips hurt immensely and I can barely turn. Levi chuckles cockily before picking me up bridal style and carrying me into his personal bathroom.

"Try not to scream while I run us some water to bathe in." Levi says before walking to a tub not to far away. I turn around to be met with a pristine mirror, the image in the mirror is of a male who looks just like me, but this male has a white fluffy tail and white fluffy ears to match. I touch the mirror and the male follows my lead, after a few moments I come to my senses; that's me.


End file.
